When Love Comes Around
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Porque cuando el amor llega, lo hace sin hacer ruido. Hace que las estrellas sean más brillantes y que los cielos grises se vuelvan azules… Bella/Edward One-Shot.  TodosHumanos


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephennie Meyer.

**Título: **When love comes around

**Autora: **AxiisDaniiela

**Basado en:** When love comes around – College 11

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Porque cuando el amor llega, lo hace sin hacer ruido. Hace que las estrellas sean más brillantes y que los cielos grises se vuelvan azules… Bella/Edward One-Shot. TodosHumanos

* * *

**When Love Comes Around**

**

* * *

**

Era un típico día de instituto en el pequeño poblado de Forks, Washington. Las nubes cubrían el sol, por lo que estaba algo oscuro afuera, pero al menos no llovía y según Alice, en cualquier momento saldría el sol. Isabella Swan, Bella para los que querían seguir con vida, no dejaba de ver el reloj de la pared del salón de historia. Por más que lo mirara los segundos parecían retrasarse a propósito, cosa que hacía que Bella se estresara más de la cuenta; historia no era su materia favorita.

Cuando por fin fue la hora de la salida, Bella amontonó sus cosas en sus brazos con prisa y, literalmente, corrió fuera del salón. Ella odiaba historia. Una vez fuera de la "prisión", como cariñosamente le decía al salón, recogió sus cosas con calma y las acomodó de la manera correcta dentro de su bolso. Ella iba a comenzar su camino al estacionamiento cuando Edward Cullen, el hermano de su mejor amiga, su amigo y el chico por el cual suspiraba, pasó frente a sus ojos. Bella sintió un impulso nuevo dentro de ella y con decisión caminó hacia él, tomó su mano y le preguntó con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Hola Edward… ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por ahí conmigo?

_When I saw him passing by_

_Right in front of my eyes_

_I couldn't let this love just slip away_

_So I took him by the hand and say_

"_Hey there my friend, you would like_

_To take a walk around with me?"_

Edward se sorprendió al principio, pero al darse cuenta que era Bella quien había hecho la propuesta, únicamente sonrió y caminó con ella al estacionamiento, aún tomados de manos y sintiéndose completo. Hace muchos años que conocía a Bella y siempre había tenido aquel extraño sentimiento para con ella. Él aún no lo entendía, pero lo que no sabía es que así se siente cuando llega el amor.

_And then he looked my way_

_I knew it be ok_

'_Cause when love comes around_

_It comes without a sound_

_It makes all the stars shine so bright_

_Gray skies turn into blue_

_You would like to feel it too_

_That's the way_

_That it feels when love comes around_

Porque cuando el amor llega, lo hace sin hacer ruido. Hace que las estrellas sean más brillantes y que los cielos grises se vuelvan azules.

Se fueron en el carro de Edward a su lugar "privado" que no era nada menos que un hermoso claro en un bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros del pequeño pueblo. No mucha gente lo conocía, por lo que en ese momento estaban ellos dos solos en él.

Alice tenía razón, apenas pusieron un pie en el campo, la luz del sol inundó todo dejando ante sus ojos la mejor vista. El claro era un pequeño campo con forma de círculo que tenía montones y montones de flores de muchos colores.

Estuvieron el resto del día corriendo uno detrás del otro, como lo hacían cuando estaban pequeños. Cuando se cansaron se sentaron justo en el centro del claro a hablar de las bandas que les gustan a ambos, porque ellos tenían casi los mismos gustos musicales.

-¡Creo que estás total y completamente loca si escuchas eso!-

Había dicho Edward riendo cuando Bella comentó de pasada que le gustaban las canciones de Lady Gaga.

-No son taaaaan malas-

Defendió Bella a la extravagante cantante de moda.

Siguieron con el tema de las bandas por un buen rato, hasta que comenzaron con cosas un poco más profundas. Edward había dicho que se sentía muy bien cada vez que estaban ellos dos solos, que le gustaba estar con ella. No dijo más nada y observó la reacción de Bella. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de aquel hermoso color rosado que siempre adquirían cada vez que ella se avergonzaba por alguno de sus comentarios.

Bella respiró profundamente, aprovechó que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia Edward para poder susurrarle al oído un gran secreto.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Edward-

Bella se alejó solo un poco, porque Edward no le permitió alejarse mucho, pues sus manos la sujetaban por la cintura sin intenciones de dejarla ir pronto. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Bella sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido de lo que debería, como siempre sucedía cuando estaba con Edward.

_Stood all the day in the sun_

_We were having fun_

_Talking 'bout the bands we love to hear_

_Told a secret in his ear_

_He was suddenly so near_

_My heart was beating faster than it should_

Con esas ocho palabras Edward comprendió por fin por que le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con Bella. Era la forma como su rostro se ruborizaba, era la forma como parecía acariciar cada letra de su nombre con extremo cariño, era la forma como reía, era la forma como su cabello se movía con el viento, era simplemente ella. Edward por fin se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de su amiga.

_And then he realized_

_This love he could not fight_

Bella estaba hechizada por esos ojos verdes que de repente la miraban con amor, no solo con cariño. Edward estaba hechizado por aquellos ojos chocolates que brillaban aún más bajo la luz del sol. No sabían si el tiempo corría porque ellos estaban en su burbuja. Edward acercó aún más su rostro al de Bella. El amor es como el ajedrez, Edward había hecho el primer movimiento, ahora Bella debía terminar la jugada, pues le tocaba moverse. Bella terminó de unir sus labios con los de Edward y así consiguió sentir aquellos fuegos artificiales, mariposas en la panza, como brincaba su corazón… todo con un beso.

'_Cause when love comes around_

_It comes without a sound_

_It makes all the stars shine so bright_

_Gray skies turn into blue_

_You would like to feel it too_

_That's the way_

_That it feels when love comes around_

Desde ese momento Bella y Edward son aún más inseparables, pues el amor tocó ambos corazones y los ató para siempre. Ese día se hicieron novios y algunos años después, luego de que ambos terminaran la universidad, se casaron y comenzaron una hermosa familia, todo gracias a que ambos se dieron cuenta que las chispas que saltaban cuando estaban juntos era algo contra lo que no podían luchar. El amor había tocado sus corazones sin hacer ningún ruido, para siempre… Y aún más allá de la eternidad.

_And then he realized_

_This love he could not fight_

'_Cause when love comes around_

_It comes without a sound_

_It makes all the stars shine so bright_

_Gray skies turn into blue_

_You would like to feel it too_

_That's the way_

_That it feels when love comes around_

_That it feels when love comes around_

_That it feels when love comes around…_

"Porque eso es lo que se siente cuando el amor llega…"

* * *

**Hola**

**Si… yo de nuevo por aquí :)**

**Últimamente me he inspirado y he escrito puros shots y una adaptación… La cabeza no me da para algo más largo y no me quiero comprometer con algo que quizás no pueda completar por falta de tiempo.**

**Esta historia me parece particularmente tierna porque no se, siento que no es como mis otras historias, aquí no hay "te amos" ni "te quieros" no hay lágrimas, peleas o botellas volando por el aire… Solo… No se… ¿Amor del que me gustaría a mi? Si, se puede decir que si.**

**Espero que les guste y **_**creo**_ **esta será mi última historia hasta nuevo aviso. No voy a dejar de escribir ni voy a abandonar fanfiction, para nada. Es solo que ya el lunes comienzo la uni y quiero dedicarme full tiempo a ella. No es nada fácil la carrera que estoy haciendo. Así que si en algún momento me pica el bicho de la creatividad y logro escribir algo publicable, lo subiré a FF sin duda alguna. Espero seguir recibiendo sus notificaciones en mi bandeja de entrada de Hotmail. Por si se quieren comunicar conmigo para hablar, comentar, contarme sus penas pueden "followearme" en twitter (arroba)AxisDaniela, sin pena, soy de las twitteras que ponen bobadas en serio (si, yo me entiendo xD) y contesto cualquier mention o DM, tanto twitter como por aquí.**

**Bueno, ya me alargué mucho… Espero que les guste.**

**AxiisDaniiela (8/enero/11)**


End file.
